T2T Warrior 27 REMAKE
welcome to T2T Warrior in the last tournament Yuuji Urushihara achieved the 11th kanzenseiha in T2T Warrior and is the 10th individual to achieve kanzenseiha as well as that 84 will attempt this brutal complete renewal in Stage 1 our athletes will have 150 seconds to complete 12 grueling new obstacles in Stage 2 they will face a very speedy new course in which they only have 45 seconds to complete the way this stage 2 is dactrackeds SHINOBI 2 Stage 2 course but salmon ladder kudari has 4 rungs, also one of these 6 obstacles are new to T2T Warrior, the quickstep where they run on falling platforms! in Stage 3 they will face 9 nasty obstacles which include 2 new obstacles Super Reverse in which they have to do the curtain cling and then leap transition backwards to another curtain cling and they have to go backwards on it and climb to a high platform and the calliope hopper which has 2 calliopes which they have to cross using their arms by hopping or transferring and then in the final stage they have to climb up a 28m rope climb in just 30 seconds the commentator is Fumiyasu Sato Stage 1 150 seconds 1 spiral road can use a raft and ladder instead 2 door ladder can use a ladder instead 3 rope way can use a zipwire you need to pull to you instead of the hanging rope 4 parley 5 metro need to memorize the number 97360 as well because if they get it wrong they have to cross the fallen ladder bridge again and go back to metro to see it again 6 fallen ladder bridge 7 rail track 8 twister 9 bunker hill can use a skateboard, scooter or cycle instead of feet 10 sandbag hill and 40k sandbags 11 spike road 12 the wall Competitors 1 Janos Bognar 2 Takumi Taniguchi D 3 Tomohiro Shoji 4 Brent Olian 5 Riku Sugiura D 6 Ryosuke Iwamoto D 7 Katsuhiro Ikeda 8 Masaaki Nitta D 9 Ryuhei Mishima D 10 Syed Abdullah 11 Kotaro Akiyama D 12 Marie Krause 13 Ryunosuke Akanishi D 14 Michi Itayama D 15 Koji Fujinami 16 Sergio Martin D 17 Yusuke Nakagame D 18 Hisho 19 Koshi Ikeda D 20 Yuya Takeuchi D 21 Shingo Ishikawa D 22 Lyra 23 Tsubasa Yokota D 24 Yoshinori Miyamoto D 25 Sabrina Sayin 26 Mayu Ito 27 Moses Yume D 28 B.T. D 29 Yasuaki Namiki D 30 Jean Raynaud 31 GEN D 32 Yohei Yamaguchi D 33 Ryuji Ito D 34 Naoki Yoshida D 35 Horbul Anastasiia 36 Kazushi Hamazaki D 37 Yoshiaki Matsumoto D 38 Hajime Yuki D 39 Masahiro Sukenari D 40 Alex JD 41 Satoru Iwata D 42 Yuichiro Narita 43 Kenichi Ishihara D 44 Marcus Johnson 45 Isaac Caldiero 46 47 48 49 50 Stage 2 45 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 salmon ladder kudari rungs 3 bungee bridge uphill! 4 spin bridge 5 quickstep 6 wall lifting 40k 50k Stage 3 200 seconds 1 calliope hopper 2 off the hook 3 ferris wheel 4 shin-cliffhanger 5 trapeze block Oklahoma City Obstacle From ANW 11 straight into jumping bars which goes straight into sending climber which goes straight into super reverse 6 jumping bars 14 version 7 sending climber 8 super reverse 9 pipe slider 2-3 version Stage 4 28m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 28m